


Virgil first draft: The Aenied

by deansdamnation



Category: Mythology, The Aeneid - Virgil, roman - Fandom, virgil - Fandom
Genre: Epic Poetry, Trojan War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdamnation/pseuds/deansdamnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when Aeneas is sailing his ships the night before the storm reaches them. Virgil ended up cutting this part out and had Aeneas tell the story of the Trojan war to queen Dido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgil first draft: The Aenied

Aeneas stood on the deck and watched the stars  
As soldiers in the night carrying their torches  
stealthy through a dense forest before a great attack  
They shall carry out in the morning.  
So they dance on the water's surface and light the way for his ships

His breath fogged the air around him  
And the icy winds stabbed the exposed skin  
Thoughts ran throug his mind making his head ache

Flashes of the the Greeks burning his city haunt him  
No one dared speak about that night. Children cry at night.  
Men and women weep to themselves, but not a word was spoken

Where the Greeks invaded with their horse and trampled the walls  
They burnt their city and enslaved their people  
As the way chains weigh on the slave's ankles and wrist  
Digging into their skin the longer they are untouched  
So Aeneas was weighed down by the memories

placing his hands on the splintered ship  
He hung his head and cried out to the Gods  
Asking “why us! Why did we deserve this?!”  
But it was all in vain for he knew why  
though he still doubted the gods.  
He knew he his city had to burn, it was for the greater good. 

Cold words being to slip off his tongue  
Talking to no one but anyone who was there  
For he began to wail about the murder of his city

“I woke to the sound of a great roar  
One that struck through the city and shook the core of all Trojans  
We woke out of our drunken slumber and stumbled outside  
just in time to see our Great walls crumble  
As our walls perish so did all sense of security  
The promise our king made to us was now false 

‘As long as Troy wall stands we shall always prevail!’

“We felt a deep regret for we celebrated our doom  
And allowed ourselves to be tricked by the Greeks  
I dressed myself in my armour, for the final time  
Fighting alongside my brothers  
watched As each died an honorable death  
As a children's game where they build up stones  
And knock them down and each one topples,  
One top of one another over and over  
Nothing being able to stop the crashing  
Until they all fall and all that is left are echoes of the clanking  
So they fell to the ground in almost rhythmic motion  
One by one they fell and their screams faded  
Until another attack came and the cries rang in your ears.  
I knew there was nothing I could do or that we would even win,  
But, hopelessly, I kept fighting

“I witness my old King being slaughtered on the alter  
Seeing his blood soak the ground and stain his once pale lips,  
Now they are a bright red, falling like a river out of his mouth  
It soaked into his skin like a plant soaks water though it's leaves after a drought 

“I was in shock seeing my city burn that once stood so high  
I couldn't bear see it turn into something  
that was no better than dust beneath my feet 

“Fighting for ten years to defend my home, but it was all for nothing  
Nothing.  
The Greeks ripped it out of our hands and reduced it to ashes  
I swore to kill every last one of them.

“Blood was painted across my face and chest.  
Not knowing what was mine and somebody else’s  
As a farmer wipes his brow after a long day in the sun  
So did I wash away the blood from my face  
I had no thought other than to kill until I am killed.

“She appeared before me, My mother  
showing me the fate of my home  
The gods have already decided what was to happen.  
She reminded me of my family,  
My duty to them and my people

“Fleeting back to my family  
I Gather the statues of the gods and entrust them to my father's hand  
Taking my sons, I carry my father through war riddled Troy.  
I call to my wife to make sure she is okay.  
No response.  
None at all.  
I call again.  
And again  
No answer.

“She's not gone I tell myself, she is just further behind.  
But I knew when she was silent she had fallen  
I carried on to the mountains, my dead wife lingering on my mind  
She died because I was too caught up in dying with glory.  
I lost my city to the Greeks and now my wife 

“The gods had a plan for me, to find a new Troy.  
Something greater than even the walls of my city.  
It was my destiny to save my people and lead them home.  
I was not going to let them down.  
Not again.”


End file.
